The invention relates to methods and resulting structures for manufacturing integrated semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a self-aligned metal process which achieves self-aligned metal-to-silicon contacts and sub-micron contact-to-contact and metal-to-metal spacing wherein the insulation between the contacts is a pattern of dielectric material having a thickness dimension in the order of a micron or less.